thebleachmangafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Potterwatcher1997
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Bleach Manga Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley New background photo I knoe we got started on this wiki, but the background wallpaper looks terrible. It should be changed to somethig better IMO. ByakuyaMayuri 00:14, January 9, 2011 (UTC) The charecters page design What should be the design for the pages? Look at my Mayuri page for an example. It's simple. Let me know so I can follow the layout :)ByakuyaMayuri 00:41, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Themes and other stuff Hey Potter, The new Bleach wiki seems to be going good, a few comments from my side is do not use Black, it is not a great color for a wiki because everything is very difficult to read. Also could tell me how to change themes and other stuff ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 07:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC)\ Changing themes is only for admins and Bureaucrats. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 14:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) The black background is good for as long as the text is the color white. I find nothing wrong with the theme so far. It can improve, but this is just the beginning. This wiki is a newborn so we can't except much of it yet. The only thing that I can see that needs to be change is the background wallapaper, Which is the most diffcult decision to choose. Also allowing just anyone to have access to change the themes settings would be like giving a child access to a factory full of hydrogen bombs. It would be that bad. ByakuyaMayuri 17:45, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I get what you are saying [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:21, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Badge System Hey Bro You will want to look at and add a Badge system like the one in Assassin's Creed Wiki. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 14:55, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Powers & Abilities Since you're the brains of the operation, I thought I should direct this question to you: I think a powers & abilities section, like what the old Bleach Wiki had, but what would be the system for this? For example, the old Wiki had "swordsmanship specialist, expert swordsman, blahblahblah." Something that stands out right away are explanations of skill that are obviously differentiated. Like what's the difference between a specialist & an expert?Neo Bahamut 20:15, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Don't get me started on the old wiki! It was an utter nightmare trying to get through with some of those people. From our past experience with them we should learn something about them that we can gain. We should do complete oppsist... althought I do agree that editing pages should be moderated. I mean you will be having disgruntled people coming over here and messing up our hard work. Yes we do need some moderation, powers and abilities. Potterwatcher1997 was the one that created this wiki so I'm trusting him to invent some ground rules. I am more then happy to help out. ByakuyaMayuri 09:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the old wiki was a tremendous pain in the ass, but let's not throw out the baby with the bathwater. Making a charter for the combat abilities of characters in a fighting series just makes good sense. And a policy against speculation is a great idea, so long as you don't define "speculation" as "anything I don't agree with."Neo Bahamut 09:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) What are alive characters ? What do you mean when you say the character is alive ? Also we will have to look at infoboxs [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 03:30, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Alive charecters are charecters that are deemed alive and active. ByakuyaMayuri 09:08, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I understand the category, but 2 things come to mind about it: 1, it should be "Living Characters." 2, it's not very useful. It's going to group the majority of the characters while deceased would be...what? The Espada, Kaien, Tousen, & Gin? Sure, with human characters, you get a few more...but then you also get every living human character, which outweighs the dead ones dramatically.Neo Bahamut 10:02, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I am thinking, how about have an infobox for a character with a status message on it saying if they are alive, dead or unknown ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 11:25, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking of something like "alive," "dead," "unknown," & "implied dead." Examples of each being Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, & Yammy, respectively.Neo Bahamut 02:56, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Logo Hey Bro I have a logo designed for this wiki. This is a first prototype maybe later you can ask orihime to design one for us. you will need to change the size to 256 by 60 px [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:19, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo's Page Take a look at ichigo's page and tell me how it looks ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:32, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I had a friend whip up something for my Noblesse wiki. and then I used the same code for this one. And it actually worked. I am trying to find someone with some good amount of technical skills to finish my work with. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 04:07, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I see you seem to have gotten the hang of it. If you need anything added to this Infoboxs tell me and I will take care of it. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:40, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Wassup ? So what happened to Bleachforums.. Did they die for good ? Also what is going on with this wiki ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 14:20, August 21, 2011 (UTC) BF got hacked, but I had already left before then, because all of my friends had been banned. This wiki's still in construction. Potterwatcher1997 00:15, August 24, 2011 (UTC) It's a safe bet that BF is gone forever. The admin stated pretty emphatically that he'd have a site back up in a few days...several months ago. That said, we're still doing this? I thought the Wiki kind of died due to inability to acquire active members.Neo Bahamut 02:08, March 18, 2012 (UTC)